


BSC: The Christmas Adventures

by missey3455



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: Mary Anne decided to have a Christmas Eve party when something unexpected happened. How can she enjoy herself?





	1. Mary Anne

Baby-Sitters Club doesn't belong to me. The creator is Ann M. Martin.

I was helping my stepmom, Sharon Schafer, putting a Christmas tree up we picked out together. This would be our first Christmas together as a whole family since my dad and I celebrated on our own for a long time since after my mom died when I was an infant. Dad told me Mom was alive when we had first Christmas as a family when I was three months.

I'm Mary Anne Spier I'm 14 and grew up on Bradford Court until Dad and Sharon got remarried. Like me and Dad, she grew up and they went to high school together. In fact, they used to date back then! Then, she got sent away to California for college, got married, and gave birth to her two children, Dawn and Jeff. Unfortunately, Sharon got divorced and was back here with her kids until Jeff moved back to California. He might be here for Christmas! I can't wait. I'm glad Dad and Sharon got married. Dawn, who's my best friend, is my stepsister! We attend Stoneybrook High School, here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut, for ninth grade.

"Can you get the Christmas Tree decorations?" asked Sharon.

"Sure," I replied.

I went downstairs in the basement to get them. They used to be in the attic before Dad and I cleaned it out to be a bedroom before my adopted brother, Carlos Peters, joined my family. He's been an orphan since he was only eight years old.

I also got an adopted sister, Meredith Sousa, who shares my room. She lost her entire family after a tour bus blew up a few years apart from each other. She's originally from London, England, to be an exchange student before her mom and only sister died. We share my room and have no problems to do so.

They're both thrilled to spend their Christmas with us. I came up with the box of Christmas lights. I love decorating Christmas Trees. Lights are very pretty when they lit at night. We did the lights before we put up the ornaments.

Sharon and I were alone because Dad's in Chicago on a business trip and he's due to be back either Friday or Saturday afternoon. Carlos had a basketball practice and Meredith's there with him. Dawn's baby-sitting until later on tonight.

We finished the tree in no time. Christmas is in two weeks. The house was already decorated before we did the tree, which Dad and I always do first.

"I have an idea. Why don't we have a Christmas Party on Christmas Eve? We can invite your parents, our friends and their families," I said.

"That's a great idea," said Sharon.

"Yeah. Grandma Verna would be here anyway on Friday night," I said. "I'll mention that to the others tomorrow at the meeting."

"That's a nice idea. We can do it from six to nine at night since it's on a Tuesday," said Sharon.

"True," I agreed.

That night, Sharon and I went to the mall. We planned to eat in the food court and have Burger King. I had a hamburger with Sprite and Sharon had a ceaser salad with water. As you can see, Sharon isn't a fan of sugar, sweets, or red meat. Dawn's the same way. Salad is one of the things we can agree on as a family. Eggs are the other. Later, Dawn came home baby-sitting for my boyfriend, Logan Bruno's brother, Hunter, who came down with a cold. The Bruno family is from Kentucky.

"How's Hunter?" I asked.

"He's been resting most of the day," said Dawn.

"I came up with an idea I would like to share with everyone else tomorrow during the meeting," I said.

"Okay," said my sister.

The next day, it was snowing and the streets were blocked, so all of the schools are closed. I bet the Baby-Sitters Club meeting might be postponed. Sharon didn't dare to drive in the snow. Luckily for her, the office lost its power and had to close. She was glad about that. We lost power ourselves at ten-thirty this morning. Plus, it's a good thing Dad's not coming back until Friday or Saturday otherwise I'd be worried about him. The flights and trains would be canceled, too. It would be snowing all day long.

"We should go out there to shovel," said Dawn.

"Well, count me out. I'm not going out while the snow is heavy," I said.

"I don't blame you," agreed my stepmother. "It's better off if you girls wait until snow gets lighter this afternoon."

Later, that afternoon, it got light enough for me and Dawn to go out to shovel. I was bundled up and told Dawn to do the same thing. Meredith and Carlos helped us out. Then, I was getting cold all of sudden.

"Why don't you go in for the day to warm up and either Meredith or I can finish off?" suggested Carlos.

"Good idea. I'm starting to get cold," I said.

That's what I did. I took off my wet coat, mittens, hat, boots, and scarf as I hung up them to dry off. I made hot chocolate and sat in front of the fireplace while I was drinking it. I was also reading there as well.

"Did you had enough for today?" asked Sharon.

"I was getting cold out there, so Carlos suggested me to come inside for good to warm up so he or Meredith can finish off," I said.

"I don't blame him," said my stepmom.

That night, I started sneezing every ten minutes and my nose turned red. Plus, I couldn't breathe through my nose. Sharon noticed I didn't look too good.

"Are you alright tonight? Your nose is all red," said Sharon.

"I've been sneezing every ten minutes," I replied. "My nose is blocked."

"That doesn't sound too good," said Sharon.

"I know," I agreed as I sneezed again. "It's probably the change of weather."

I usually get cold every fall or winter. That's no fun at all! Thank god I never got it around the holidays including Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's, etc. I went to bed at around nine that night so I can have a good night sleep. When I get sick, Meredith would share Carlos' room until I get better. Unfortunately, I didn't get any sleep at all. All I've been doing is sneezing all night long every two to ten minutes even though I've been sleeping sitting up. Plus, I had a headache and I started to have a nasal drip. What else is new?

The next day, even though school is open, I was kept home from school because I kept sneezing and coughing and I still had a headache. Later, I was asleep when someone arrived.

I did heard a door and when I went out there, it was Grandma Verna.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, it's a nice surprise to see you home from school today," said my grandmother.

"I came down with a cold last night," I replied. "That's why I was kept home from school."

"Would you like some Chicken Noodle Soup?" asked my grandmother.

"That would be great. Thanks," I smiled as I sneezed. "I also had a headache and I've been coughing during the night. I didn't get any sleep at all."

In my room, I was back in bed when Grandma Verna came in with soup five to ten minutes later.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," smiled Grandma Verna.

After Mom passed away, Dad was so upset that he decided to let my grandparents raise me in Iowa for awhile so he can recover. Baker was my mother's maiden name. He didn't take me back until I was about 18 months old. My grandfather died of colon cancer before Grandma Verna and I got back together, so I don't remember him at all. That night, Sharon was surprised to see Grandma Verna a few days early. Blizzard was on its way to Iowa on Friday. That's why she decided to come to beat the blizzard. I was resting on the couch.

"Does Mary Anne want anything?" asked Sharon.

"She already had Chicken Noodle Soup after I arrived," answered Grandma Verna.

"Okay. Does she want Ginger Ale?" asked my stepmom.

"She has it right now," replied my grandmother. "She might be asleep anyway."

When she checked to see how I was doing, she noticed I was sleeping. Sharon saw a taxi showing up in front of our house.

"I bet I know who might be," said Sharon.

She noticed it was Dad.

"He's early, too," said my stepmom.

That was when he came in.

"Hi. You're home early," said Sharon.

"We're having a blizzard this weekend, so Randy decided to come home early," said Dad.

"Smart idea," said Sharon.

"Iowa is having a blizzard, too, so that's why I arrived today to beat the blizzard," said Grandma Verna.

I didn't even know Dad was home because I was sleeping. That was when he noticed I was on sleeping on the couch.

"Is Mary Anne okay?" asked Dad.

"She got a cold yesterday, so I kept her home from school," said Sharon.

"I don't blame you," said Dad.

"I gave her soup and some Ginger Ale when I came earlier," said my grandmother.

"Oh, good," said Dad.

Later, I got up to get some water when I noticed Dad was there.

"Oh, hi, I didn't hear you come home," I said.

"I came home a few days early to beat the blizzard," said Dad.

"Good," I said.

"Sharon told me you caught a cold last night," said Dad.

"Yes, unfortunately. I also had a headache and a nasal drip during the night," I told him.

In the middle of the night, I was coughing when Dad came in with some water from a paper cup.

"Oh, good. Thanks," I smiled as I sat up to drink some.

"Are you going to be okay now?" asked Dad.

"I'll be alright," I replied.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you in case you need me?" asked Dad.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

Luckily, I was able to sleep for the rest of the night. I was glad about that. The next day, I still had the cold, so Dad kept me home from school again. I was glad about that.

I told Dad about having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve and he liked the idea.

"Sharon liked my idea, too," I said.


	2. Claudia

Later, Dawn came without Mary Anne.

"Where's Mary Anne? Is she still sick?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Dawn. "It seems getting worse. Richard is getting worried about her."

"I bet," I said.

When the meeting started, Dawn announced about the party.

"Sweet," I said.

"Your families are invited, too, if they're not busy," said Dawn.

"Okay," said Stacey.

"It was Mary Anne's idea," said Dawn.

"I liked that idea. I'll ask Janine after the meeting when I get a chance," I said.

We talked about it in between phone calls and job assignments.

"Mary Anne is going to mention it to Kayla and Kaylee, too," said Dawn.

"Kayla's going to be excited about that," said Stacey.

"I agree,"said Dawn.

After the meeting, I was downstairs making dinner with my older sister, Janine.

"Are you busy on Christmas Eve?" I asked my sister.

"I'm not sure. Why?" asked Janine.

"Mary Anne is inviting all of us to a Christmas Party on that night from six to nine. It's on a Tuesday. She said you, Mom, and Dad are welcome to attend if none of you is busy. We'll ask them later when they come home for supper," I explained.

"Good idea," said Janine.

At dinner, I told my parents about the Christmas Party.

"We can go since Russ and Peaches are coming on Christmas Day for dinner," said Mom.

"Okay. Great," I smiled. "I'll call Mary Anne after dinner to tell her."

After dinner, I went up to my room to phone Mary Anne who answered. As you can see, I have a phone of my own and a private line.

"Hello," said Mary Anne.

"Hi, Mary Anne," I said.

"Hey, Claudia, what's up?" asked Mary Anne whose voice sounded funny.

"I just wanted to let you know that my family and I will be honored to attend the Christmas Party," I said.

"Swell. Kristy just called me before dinner saying she'll be here with her father, Zoey, and her stepsiblings since her mother and Watson would be out of town with the other crew," said Mary Anne.

"Are you okay? Your voice is acting funny," I said.

"I'm losing my voice," replied Mary Anne. "Can you hear me okay?"

"I can," I answered.

"Just wondering," said Mary Anne.

"That's okay," I said.

I felt bad for her. After we chatted, I was studying for a math test. I'm a terrible student in every subject even though I get C averages. I'm also a horrible speller.

"Would you like me to help you studying for the math test?" asked Janine.

"Okay. Good," I said.

Janine always help me study and I'd get a B or higher. I can depend on her even if Mom and Dad would take over. That's fine. The test is tomorrow. We studied for awhile. It was on demicals in addition. We just started to learn about them. The trick is trying to put demicals in the right place. You know what I would do: use a ruler to help out.

The next day, we were getting ready for the test. We can use scrap paper, no calculators though. I don't mind. It didn't take me long-only 15 minutes. After I ws done, I passed it in. At lunch, I didn't see Mary Anne.

"Is Mary Anne still out?" I asked.

"She got rushed to the hospital," said Dawn.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"I hope so. She was also coughing up blood," said Dawn in a low voice.

"That doesn't sound too good," said Stacey.

"I know," said Dawn.

After school, we all went to see Mary Anne. We gathered Mallory and Jessi after we told them about it. They still attend Stoneybrook Middle School and they're in seventh grade. At the hospital, Dr. Johanssen, who is one of our clients' mother, told us Mary Anne had pneumonia. The other sign was she couldn't breathe. That doesn't sound too good. Mary Anne was already awake after she was rushed to the hospital. Kayla got worried about her best friend. She beat her battle of cancer when she first moved here. She helped us out during the BSC Camp this past summer.

"Is she alright now?" asked Dawn.

"She'll be fine. We'll keep her here for awhile for treatments," said the doctor.

Mr. Spier was in a cafe when we went to the hospital room to see Mary Anne. Was she glad to see us! Kayla was relieved Mary Anne would be fine.

"Hi," smiled Mary Anne. "My father thinks he'd lose me."

"Why?" asked Kristy.

"Beats me. I had to inform him I'll survive," said Mary Anne.

"Thank goodness," I said.

"I know," said Mary Anne.

"You take after him. You both worry too much," said Stacey as we all laughed.

Her doctor came in while we were chatting and said, "If she lives, she might have breathing problems like asthma in the furture."

"How sure are you she'll live?" I asked.

"About 90 to 100% sure," said Dr. Wellington.

"I can't breathe," a voice was heard.

That was Mary Anne who is already having a breathing issue. The doctor checked her lungs and she was having an asthma attack.

"She's having an asthma attack. I better go get the tubes now," said the doctor as he left the room right away.

"Try to breathe a bit," said Kristy.

"I can't," said Mary Anne who was having trouble.

That was when Dr. Wellington came back to put breathing tubes on Mary Anne so she can breathe better. She felt better after that.

"There's a good chance you might have it for the rest of your life," said her doctor.

Poor Mary Anne got scared about that. Kayla was holding onto Mary Anne's hand. When Mr. Spier came back, the doctor told him everything. Boy, did he got worried about that! I know that he's a good father to her, but she'll be okay, for heaven's sake. She got the released two days later with an inhaler in case she gets asthma attacks. She was told she was going to be excused from school and from the studios for awhile so she can get some rest.


	3. Kristy

We are all glad that Mary Anne is better now and is back at home where she belongs. It's too bad that she has asthma. She hasn't got used to it from what I hear. I'm glad she can still do the Christmas Party-thank god. The other gals-including Mallory, Stacey, and Jessi-are attending to the party, too. Stacey would have her mother. Would you imagine she would embarrass Stacey just because of her diabetes? That would be a nightmare! Jessi and Mallory will only have their parents. Their siblings would be busy. Jessi's brother, Squirt, would be their aunt who lives with them while their sister, Rebecca (Becca) and all of Mal's seven siblings were invited to another Christmas Party on the same night from five to nine.

Kayla and Kaylee are attending, too. They'll be with their parents and six siblings.

"Richard is a big pain. He gave Mary Anne a hard time ever since she got released from the hospital. He's been keeping track if she's been using her inhaler, but she tells him her doctor said she can use it if she needs it," said Dawn.

"He worries way too much," said Claudia.

"I know. She's been breathing just fine-knock on wood. She did tell Dad she'll be fine and knows what to do when she has a hard time to breathe," said Meredith since she attends the same high school with us since Stoneybrook High School is the only high school we have here.

"What did he say about that?" I asked.

"He just said okay. However, he did say if she needs his help, she can let him know. She didn't mind at all. She also told him not to worry about a thing about her. If she didn't have the inhaler with her and ended up having the breathing issue, she can just tell one of us to go get it," explained Carlos who sat down at our table. "Her grandmother convinced Dad as well."

"Good," I said.

"By the way, you're all invited to sleepover the day before the Christmas Party, December 23rd and stay until after the party ends. Mom and Richard said we can do it that way. Your family can just attend the party," said Dawn.

"I like that idea," said Stacey.

"Me, too," I nodded with an agreement.

The others-especially Kayla and Kaylee-loved the idea. After school, I went home with Meredith and Carlos. Dawn had to baby-sit. When we got there, I went to see Mary Anne who was in the living room watching TV when she spotted me. She invited me to stay overnight for a sleepover.

"Hi, Kristy," said Mary Anne.

"Hi, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm doing alright, thank goodness," replied Mary Anne.

"That's good," I smiled.

That was when she ended up having a hard time to breathe again and said, "Uh-oh. Not again."

"Where's your inhaler?" I asked.

"In my room," replied Mary Anne.

"Don't you keep them with you in case you need them?" I asked.

"No because I didn't think I'd need it," replied Mary Anne.

I rushed up there to get her inhaler and came down it as she used it. And, she felt better after that.

"Are you going to be okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah," replied Mary Anne.

"That's a good thing," I said.

"I think I should keep it with me at all times for now on in case I have trouble breathing," said Mary Anne.

"That's a better idea," I agreed. "You should bring that with you everywhere."

"I know," said Mary Anne.

"You must be glad that pneumonia is gone, so is the cold," I said.

"I sure am," said Mary Anne with a grin.

"You should also bring it with you when you baby-sit," I added. "I'd tell the clients' parents ahead of time once you get assigned in case something happens to you."

"I'm planning on doing that," smiled Mary Anne.

"Are you excused from today's meeting as well?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll be back on Monday like the doctor told me when I got released," said Mary Anne. "Dawn already knows to cover for me for today."

"Okay," I said.

Mr. Spier got home from work early by then. He already knew I'm there since Mary Anne had permission to invite me for the night.

"Hi, Kristy," said Mr. Spier.

"Hi," I said.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" asked Mr. Spier.

"I just had a breathing issue, so it's already taken care of. Kristy was quick when she had to get the inhaler for me. I'm fine now," said Mary Anne.

"That's a good thing," said Mr. Spier.

"Otherwise, I wasn't like that all day. I didn't need it earlier," said Mary Anne.

"That's alright," said Mr. Spier.

In the middle of the night, I heard someone calling my name.

"Kristy," said a voice.

When I looked over, it was Mary Anne and I noticed something was wrong right away.

"Mary Anne, are you okay?" I asked.

"Go get my inhaler. I can't breathe again," said Mary Anne.

"I thought you had that with you," I said.

"Dad has it," said Mary Anne.

"Why?" I asked as I got up to Mr. Spier. "Mr. Spier, do you have the inhaler? Mary Anne needs those now."

He got it right away to give to me and I scattered to give it to her as she used it and felt better after that.

"I thought your father leaves your inhaler with you," I said.

"Beats me. I shouldn't have to remind him. I always make sure I got the inhaler with me by side on my night stand," said Mary Anne.

"Good," I said.

"I just pray I won't like this for life," said Mary Anne.

"When the doctor supposed to let you know?" I asked.

"Sometime over the weekend," replied Mary Anne.

The next day, Mary Anne had some bad news from her doctor who called her: she will have breathing issues for good. I felt bad for her. Later, that afternoon, Mary Anne was looking for her inhaler while she was having the breathing problem again.

"I bet your father has that again," I said.

I came down where I saw Dawn and, "Dawn, does Mr. Spier has Mary Anne's tubes again? She needs that quick."

"I know where it is," said Dawn as she rushed to get it.

"Oh, good," I said as I rushed to Mary Anne when I noticed she must have passed out. "Uh-oh."

That was when I spotted Dawn coming up giving the tubes to put them on Mary Anne trying to get her to breathe better.

"Where's her father?" I asked. "Mary Anne passed out."

"Let me go get him, he's out back," said Dawn as she went to get him and came back up two minutes later. "He's coming in now."

That was when Mr. Spier came right in noticing I had already the breathing tube on Mary Anne.

"Good job on knowing what to do," said Mr. Spier. "The blizzard was starting."

Then, his mother-in-law came by and said, "We should go down in the basement in case you lose power again."

"Good idea," I agreed.

That's what we did. Mary Anne didn't wake up yet. I kept the breathing tubes on her and when we got down there, I put her on the couch. When she woke up a few minutes later, she did not know about what happen. When I noticed that, I got up.

"Can you breathe better now?" I asked as she nodded as I took them off of her and put them aside.

"What happened?" asked Mary Anne.

"You passed out," I replied.

"Want me to keep the inhaler safe for you?" asked Mr. Spier.

"No," said Mary Anne in her firm voice. "I was planning to keep inhaler with me for now on-especially when we go to bed. Can you please trust me to leave it with me? I'm so tired of not having it by my side when I have trouble breathing. I shouldn't have to tell you that."

"Well, okay," said her father.

I'm glad Mary Anne convinced her dad to trust her with the tubes. After all, she has always been responsible for everything.


	4. Mary Anne II

Later, that night, I couldn't breathe as I grabbed the inhaler to use it on to help me breathe better.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Dad as I nodded.

I was able to breathe better more than five to ten minutes later. In the middle of the night, I was coughing and having trouble breathing at the same time. I already put my inhaler. I was still having trouble to breathe. Dad must have noticed that and got up to me right away. I could not breathe at all.

"It's alright," said Dad.

"Do you want me to give her some water?" asked Grandma Verna.

"That'll be great. Thank you," smiled Dad.

"Uh-oh. She's coughing up blood again," said Kristy.

That was when Dad noticed she was right that I was coughing up blood again.

"I don't know if EMT can come during the blizzard," said Dad.

"The power is back on, so I'll go call the ambulance," said Kristy as she headed upstairs to do so.

When I was able to breathe, I was still coughing up blood. I bet that pneumonia is coming back.

Kristy came back down and said, "The blizzard stopped and the ambulance is on its way now."

I was still coughing up blood when EMT arrived. At the hospital, I learned it was pneumonia again. I knew that was going to happen.

The doctor came to Dad, who was getting worried about me, and said, "Pneumonia has returned."

"Again?" asked Dad.

"Yes," replied the doctor.

I was kept at the hospital following day when the pneumonia went away quickly. Unfortunately, the breathing problems had gotten worse than ever before Dad arrived to get me. I hate that!

"Should we try a stronger inhaler?" asked Dad.

"Probably not the best idea right now," replied the doctor.

When I heard that, I groaned. That's going to be so much fun, not!The thing is what if the inhaler goes empty during a storm and we can't leave? What does he want me to do? Die? I don't want that to happen to me.

"But what happens if the inhaler goes empty during a storm and we're unable to leave and EMT can't come?" asked Dad.

"I'll just give you an extra one just in case that happens," replied the doctor. "So, you can have two at home."

"Smart idea," agreed Dad.

I thought about that, too. That's what the doctor did before Dad and I left to go home. At home, I was on the couch sleeping.

"How's Mary Anne's been doing?" asked Sharon.

"The doctor told me the pneumonia went away, but it caused her breathing problems to get worse," answered Dad.

"Really?" asked Sharon as he nodded.

"I asked her doctor if she could try using a stronger inhaler, but he says it might not be a good idea right now in case it doesn't work, so he gave her an extra inhaler in case one gets empty during any storms and we're unable to leave. Plus, I was worried EMT might not want to come during any storms like blizzards or hurricanes," continued Dad.

"How did she take that?" asked my stepmom.

"She's not very happy about it at all. I know it could take awhile for her to get used to it," Dad kept on.

"I bet," agreed Sharon. "I'm sure she will in no time."

"She can't wait for the girls to come later on to sleep overnight and the Christmas Party tomorrow night so she can forget all about this," said Dad.

"I don't blame her," said Sharon.

"Me either," added Grandma Verna.

"She also has to take a break from the recording studios until after Christmas is over," said Dad.

At four-thirty, the girls came over to sleep over just like it was planned. I was better at the time.

"Hi, girls," Dawn and I greeted them all.

"Hi," said the other girls.

"We dare you all to enter," teased Dawn.

"What do you think this is? Halloween Party or what?" asked Stacey as they all came in.

We all busted out laughing!

"Good one, Dawn and Stacey," I said while we were still giggling.

That was when Dad showed up.

"Hi, girls," Dad greeted them.

"Hi, Mr. Spier," they choired.

"I can't wait until tomorrow night," said Claudia.

"Me either," I said. "Kayla and Kaylee are out with their family, so they told me they'd be late."

"Okay," said Jessi.

They didn't join us until after we returned from the Baby-Sitters Club meeting. None of us cared and we were glad they're joining us anyway. This would be Kayla's first Christmas Party with us.

"We should do something together tomorrow since the party isn't until six," said Claudia.

"That's a nice idea," commented Dad.

The rest of us agreed as well. We had Chinese delivery for dinner. After we had supper, we watched two Christmas movies, A Christmas Caroland It's A Wonderful Life. They're both my favorite movies at this time of the year even though I like to watch them all year around. After we watched both movies, we all comfy to be all set. We didn't go to bed until it was almost midnight, but Dad didn't care since he goes to bed at twelve-thirty.


	5. Dawn

This is going to be the best Christmas party ever! Kayla and Kaylee still won't tell any of us what they made for Mary Anne because they think we might gave the surprise away.

A few hours later, I could hear someone having trouble breathing and when I looked, it was Mary Anne, so she grabbed the inhaler and used it right away. She felt better after 30 to 35 minutes.

"Are you going to be okay now?" I asked.

"I'll be alright," replied Mary Anne trying to catch her breath. "That was the longest time I ever had while having a hard time to breathe."

"I know," I agreed.

At five, Mary Anne couldn't breathe again and was already using the inhaler. It took her forever to breathe better. That was very scary for her. Good thing it was after seven at the moment. And, no one gets up at that hour. Plus, poor Mary Anne might be exhausted since she had a tough time to breathe twice during the night.

She seemed to be sleep better since we got up at about nine or nine-thirty. But she isn't sure that two hours were good enough. We were in the kitchen having breakfast when Richard and Mom entered to join us along with Carlos and Meredith.

"Morning, everyone," said Mom.

"Morning," we all said at once.

"Tonight's the big night," I said.

"I know," smiled Mom.

Then, Richard noticed Mary Anne was tired and said, "You look tired this morning. Are you alright, honey?"

"I had a tough time breathing twice. One lasted for 30 to 35 minutes. Then, it happened again at five and that one lasted two hours later," explained my sister. "I thought I'd feel better after I slept two extra hours, but I guess not. I think I'll take a shower after this so I can be wide awake."

"Okay," said Richard.

That's what she did after we ate and she felt better after that. That was when we decided to hang-out at the mall for the afternoon since nothing's closing until later on tonight and we knew nothing would be open for Christmas Day of course like most places. Some restaurants do open like Ihop or any Buffet Restaurants. Some people like to stay home for Christmas Day and go to Church. Some people would go out for dinner if they want to if any restaurants stay open. Most Chinese restaurants open in the late afternoon.

At the mall, Mary Anne decided to get a cat toy for Tigger. She loves getting cat toys for her cat every once in a while. He likes playing with them when he gets them. We had lunch at Johnny Rockets when Marci showed up with Kathi and Patti.

"Hi, everyone," said Marci.

"Hi," said Mary Anne.

She couldn't join us because she has a Christmas Eve Party tonight, but she is coming tomorrow to spend Christmas Day with us for the day with her mother. So are Kathi and Patti. To tell you the truth, I'm exactly not thrilled about it because Marci used to be immature and now, she's friends with Mary Anne. She thinks nothing is going to happen and Richard actually agreed with her.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," said Marci.

"Me either," said Mary Anne.

"We'll be coming at around noon," said Patti.

"Okay. I'll inform that to my dad," said Mary Anne.

"This is going to be soexciting," said Kathi.

"I know," agreed Mary Anne.

After lunch, the girls ended up joining us for the rest of the day after Mary Anne invited them. None of the others girls cared since they got along with Marci now. Well, we did like Kathi and Patti. We all went to see a movie. We saw Logan after the movies.

"Hi," said Logan.

"Hi," said Mary Anne.

He didn't want to join the party with a bunch of girls around according to Mary Anne.

"I decided to change my mind and join you girls," said Logan. "I know I said I didn't want to join, but I was going to surprise you."

"Swell!" exclaimed his girlfriend excitedly.

"So, I'll see you all later on for six," said Logan.

Then, he went back to his friends he was with.

"That was a surprise," I said.

"I know. I can't wait for him to join us," smiled my sister.

Later, at four, when we got back, Mary Anne told her father that the other girls would be here for noon.

"Okay," said my stepfather.

Then, we got ready for tonight's Christmas Party. We helped Mom who was baking Chocolate Chip Cookies. Mary Anne is good with baking, but doesn't like cooking even though she's starting to like it. That was a good thing. Grandma Verna helped out as well. She's an excellent baker and cook. We also made brownies. We'll add chips and dip in later before the party begins. I'll add tofu sauce for my chips even ranch dressing is healthy, too. We were done after cookies and brownies were finished. Then, Mary Anne went to go change into a dress. She decided to wear the red dress that Annie wore in the adopted scene. She came down after she was ready. Meredith curled Mary Anne's hair and left it loose with a red handband.

Logan arrived at around five. His parents were coming with Kerry and Hunter shortly. They both love Mary Anne. They're even dying to be her brother and sister-in-law in the future.

"When should you be doing the Annie National Tour again?" asked Logan.

"We're done until next year," replied Mary Anne. "Same cast, including me, would be there."

It's true we've been doing the National Tour and we perform at schools and every other places. Mary Anne played Annie and you should see how good she is. She did it while she was recording everything with Cam Geary. So, you can tell she's been very busy. Kaylee and Kayla are still in it. They are both the maids, homeless people, dancers, etc.

"I hope that one day we'd do Beauty and the Beast, I'd play Belle. She's pretty and broke the spell," said Mary Anne.

"Probably. You'd be a perfect one to play Belle," I said.

"I agree. Just like April," said Kristy.

"You got that right," smiled my sister.

We all started laughing. At five-thirty, Kristy's father, Zoey, and her children started coming.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," said Mary Anne.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," smiled Mr. Thomas.

Mrs. McGill arrived two minutes later. After that were Mallory and Jessi's parents showed up together like they had planned. Last but not least, Logan's family arrived after them. They had their cousin, Lewis, with them. He's down for Christmas. That was a nice surprise. His parents came to the party, too.

"Hi, Lewis," I said.

"Hi," said Lewis.

Then, at six, it was time to party!


	6. Stacey

Mary Anne- I can't believe it's actually time to party. I love Christmas. I'm glad Logan and Lewis joined us. I just love being with my best boyfriend (when he wants to be. Just kidding!)

Stacey- Good one, Mary Anne!

Mary Anne likes to joke around with Logan. They're always glad to be together. Mary Anne really looks the little orphan Annie. She felt like she's in the play.

"You remind me of Annie in the play," I said.

"I know. That's why I figured I'd wear it," said Mary Anne who was very excited.

"When are we going to open our gifts?" asked Dawn.

"Dad said we're going to eat first, and then we can open presents," Mary Anne told her sister.

"Bummer. I'm looking forward for the gifts," said Dawn.

"Just wait patiently like a good girl," joked Mary Anne as we all busted out laughing at the joke.

"That was a good one," said Logan.

"Very funny," said Dawn.

"It was!" exclaimed Logan who was still laughing.

After we had dinner, we were about to start the gifts.

"About time," joked Dawn.

"Then, you can go last for being very naughty," said Mary Anne.

We all laughed again.

"Good idea," said Mr. Spier.

"Bummer," mumbled Dawn.

"We can start with the meeting members," announced Kristy. "Mary Anne, would you be honored to go first?"

"I would love to," replied Mary Anne.

"We'll give ours last since it's a special one," said Kaylee.

"Yeah," agreed Kayla.

I gave her my gift first. When she opened it, it was a sliver locket that looked like Annie's.

"Wow! It's beautiful. This reminded me from Annie," said Mary Anne. "Thanks, Stacey."

"I knew you would like it," I said.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" exclaimed Mary Anne who was thrilled.

She loves gifts anytime of the year, especially her birthday and at Christmastime. That was when Logan gave hers next. When she opened it up, it was a pretty vase.

"There's more to it," said Logan as he gave her flowers.

"Wow. They're pretty. Thanks," said Mary Anne as she hugged him. "I'll put in my room later."

"I'll go fill in with water," said Mr. Spier.

"Okay. Thanks, Dad," said Mary Anne.

"I'm next!" said Dawn getting it for her sister. "Here you go."

When Mary Anne got the gift out of the bag, it was a book of Annie from 1982 since she has the other one when we made the movie not long ago.

"Cool. Another Annie book," said Mary Anne.

"That's Aileen Quinn version," said Dawn.

"I know. Thank you," said Mary Anne.

"Here you go from me," said Mallory.

When Mary Anne opened that, she had some new headbands.

"Cool. I love the colors. Thanks," said Mary Anne.

"Here's mine," said Jessi.

"Okay," said Mary Anne as she opened it.

It was a new pair of earrings that were blue and yellow checkered. They're her favorite colors.

"Wow. Thanks, Jessi," said Mary Anne.

"Here's my gift," said Claudia.

It was another pair of earrings and they had Annie on them.

"That's you. I made them all by myself," said Claudia.

"Sweet. Thanks," said Mary Anne.

"Here is my gift. I dare you to open you," teased Kristy as Mary Anne giggled.

When she opened it, it was a shirt with her as Annie on it with Rocky as Sandy.

"Nice," said Mary Anne. "I love it."

"My mom had that made for you," said Kristy.

"Thanks. Tell her I said thank you to her," said Mary Anne.

"I will," promised Kristy.

"Are you ready for the gift from me and Kayla now?" asked Kaylee.

"Yes," replied Mary Anne. "What is it?"

"You'll see," said Kaylee as she gave Mary Anne the gift.

She opened the present, it was some DVD.

"Come on, you'll see what it is," said Kaylee.

Mary Anne got puzzled as we the members headed to the living room.

"This DVD is very special. I made this DVD with a little help from my parents and Kayla who loved the idea," said Kaylee.

"What's the title?" asked Mary Anne.

"That's the part of a surprise," answered Kaylee. "That's why I saved it for last."

Then, she put it in the DVD player and put it on.

"Wow! Look who she did the DVD on," I said.

"And, your song is in it," added Kaylee.

That was when Mary Anne noticed it was on three of the girls including Kayla and her song, Angel she recorded not long ago, was playing. They also did a music video singing Best Friends for life at the end.

"It was the way to show you what a good friend you are back when you saved me when she had cancer," said Kayla.

"That way you can look at this video whenever you want," said Kaylee.

"So, you'll always have me as your best friend, no matter what happens," said Kayla.

"I love it," said Mary Anne who was already crying happily. "Thank you so much."

"I knew you would," said Kaylee. "You can just watch it many times as you want."

"I like the idea," said Mary Anne wiping her tears.

That was when she hugged Kayla. That was a nice idea to do if something happens to Kayla. I got a feeling Mary Anne would want to watch it when she's upset.

After the DVD was done, she opened a gift from Lewis. She had more headbands with more colors. Dawn was next, and then it was me, Kristy, Kayla, Kaylee, Logan, Mallory, and Jessi. The adults and their other children including my mom were last. We had a fun time. The rest of us can't wait for tomorrow to open more presents. It was done by nine-thirty pm.

"That was the best Christmas Party ever," I said.

"I agree with you," said Mom.


	7. Mary Anne III

Mary Anne- I can't believe Christmas Day has arrived!

Dawn- I know.

When I got up the next morning, it was Christmas Day. It was early and none of my family was up yet, so I just laid in bed. I know it was seven, but I was too excited to go back to sleep for a bit longer. I wish I could sneak downstairs to see what I got, but I knew I might have to wait. I remember when Dad and I used to get up at seven to open gifts every year when we lived on our own. That was always fun. I miss that. I also remember we always make yummy gingerbread pancakes that Mom and Dad first made when we first had Christmas as a family. That's what he told me. I don't know what time Sharon and Dawn get up to open presents when they were still in California. I don't know if they get up early, too. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't.

At seven-thirty, I decided to get up, taking my breathing tube with me in case I need it, and tipped-toed downstairs. I'm just dyingto open gifts when everyone gets up. I'm patient, but I'm just thrilled about this. Honestly, I am. Christmas is my number one favorite holiday of the year. I'm just glad Grandma Verna is with us for Christmas. Let's just say that she's my favorite present this year. That part is true. I would like her to stay with us for good.

I went downstairs wanting to open those presents. I decided to watch that DVD downstairs in the basement as long as I keep it low. I'm glad Kayla and Kaylee made this DVD just for me. After it was over, I could hear someone walking up there and when I went up, it was Dad.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," smiled Dad.

"Merry Christmas," I said.

"Have you been up for awhile?" asked Dad.

"Yeah. I was up since seven. I wasso excited Christmas Day is finally here," I said. "Is everyone else still in bed?"

"They are," replied Dad.

"Oh. I don't know what time Sharon and Dawn get up when they were still living in California," I said.

"Neither do I to be honest with you," said Dad.

"Grandma celebrates with Tina and Bob and now, she's glad this is her first Christmas here with us since Mom was alive after she discovered she had cancer," I said.

"That's true," agreed Dad. "She hasn't been here for years since then."

"At least she's here now," I said.

"I agree with you," said Dad.

"I can't wait to open gifts as soon as everyone else get up," I said.

"Same here," said Dad. "I'm making gingerbread pancakes for the two of us."

"Sweet. Just like we used to make when we lived on our own," I said.

"That's right," said Dad.

"I remember having those," I said. "They were the best."

"I'll make some for the others when they get up. I'll just do regular pancakes for Sharon, Jeff, and Dawn," said Dad.

"That's a good idea," I agreed.

The pancakes were ready in no time. And, they were good. I love gingerbread pancakes at this time of the year. Sometimes we have them all winter long. Cool, huh? We were already done with breakfast when Grandma Verna came down.

"Am I smelling gingerbread pancakes?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Yes," I said. "Dad planned to make more when the rest of the crew get up."

"Oh, I see you had fun without me, " said Grandma Verna.

"Yep," I laughed softly at that joke.

"I'll make more for you," said Dad.

"Okay. Thank you," smiled Grandma Verna.

"No problem," said Dad.

He was making them when the others got up.

"Merry Christmas," said Dad.

"Merry Christmas," said Sharon.

"I'm making gingerbread pancakes. I'll make regular ones for you, Dawn, and Jeff," said Dad.

"That's okay. Gingerbread pancakes look really good," said Sharon.

"I make them every Christmas," said Dad.

"You bet even when we lived on Bradford Court. He and Mom first made them together when she was alive and she just had cancer back then," I said.

"That sounded really nice," said Sharon.

"It really does," said Dad.

After we had breakfast and after we got dressed, the doorbell rang and I went to the door. Sharon's parents were over to spend the day with us. I like Pop-Pop. Granny and I used to get along great, but somehow, we started to hate each other. Why? I do not have a clue. All I know is she usually insults Dad often and he hatesthat. I didn't want to see him to get hurt by Granny. After the last straw, I told her we can have our relationship back the way it was if she can stop insulting Dad. Did it work? So far, yes. So, now Granny and I are getting along much better again. Oh, one final thing what she did to me and Sharon that almost destroyed our relationship for a few days without knowing it: Granny planned to separate us and the worst part was telling Sharon that Dad is a terrible husband. Wrong! Dad makes Sharon happy and they love being together.

I was dressed in my Annie dress like I did last night. And, the curls were kind of messy, so I had to fix them before I came down.

"You look nice in your Annie dress," commented Pop-Pop.

"Thanks," I said. "I had it on during the Christmas party last night."

"Have you seen the movie version her cast made months ago?" asked Dad.

"We have it. Mary Anne was one of the best actresses ever," replied Pop-Pop.

"I'd have to agree," said Granny.

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't forget about the movie she and Cam did back in October. It has been number one since it came out," said Dawn.

"We saw that, too. She did a wonderful job playing Rebecca," said Pop-Pop.

"And, did you knew that movie received an A+?" asked Granny.

"It did?" I asked.

"I got that magazine with me to show it to you," said Granny as she showed it to me.

"No way! Wait until Cam sees it tomorrow. I haven't seen him. I had pneumonia last week and unfortunately, it caused me to have breathing issues," I said. "I have breathing tube to help me feel better."

When it was time to open gifts, Jeff was first since he's the youngest. I'd be next since I'm the second youngest, but I don't care. Before I had my turn, I looked pale. That was when I started having trouble breathing. I excused myself and I got up as I went up to my room to use my inhaler in a jiffy.

"Can you excuse me so I can go check on her?" asked Dad.

"Do you want us to pause until you both come back down?" asked Sharon.

"That'd be a good idea," agreed Dad.

"Why she didn't have her inhaler down here with her?" asked Pop-Pop who was curious.

"She's not comfortable using it around people yet. I understand that," explained Dad.

"Oh, okay," said Pop-Pop.

In my room, everything I would breathe better, the issue comes back. Then, Dad came in.

"Are you okay now?" asked Dad.

I just nodded. Why did it have to happen now? I was enjoying myself. I felt better after ten minutes and I came back down.

"Are you all set, honey?" asked Dad.

"I'll be alright," I answered trying to catch my breath.

"Why don't you sit over here on the couch with me so you can relax for now?" asked Dad as I did sit with him. "You still can open presents here when Jeff is done. He has three gifts left to unwrap."

"Okay," I said.

After Jeff had his turn, it was my turn. Dawn got me this new scrapbook and you know what was in it: Kayla. I got up to go hug her happily.

"I had a help from both Kayla and Kaylee," said Dawn.

"I love it. Thank you so much," I smiled.

Dad bought me a bracelet with my name on it. Wasn't that pretty or what? Sharon got me an ornament with a girl sewing. Sweet! Sewing is one of my favorite hobbies. You should see what Grandma Verna got me. It was a very nice scrapbook with Mom in it. I loved it. Jeff got me more headbands. Carlos got me a Stoneybrook High School sweatshirt with his basketball team on the back with his autograph. Don't I have one of my best siblings or what? Meredith got a shirt that has I Love New York City.

"Awesome! Thanks," I said.

"Stacey told me it was a nice choice for Christmas, so when she went to her father's a few weeks ago, she picked it out and brought it back with her and gave it to me," said Meredith.

"That was so sweet of her," I said.

Pop-Pop and Granny both gave me a box of hot chocolate. Yum. I love hot chocolate at anytime of the year. After we did gifts under the tree, it was time to get gifts from the stockings. We did it in the same order. We were done after that. Then at noon, we started cooking chicken for lunch. Meredith and I set the table. Marci, Kathi, and Patti came over just in time for lunch. The kids were eating in the living room while the adults stay at the table. We do that often. I don't mind since I love being with all of my siblings. Jeff and Dawn are heading back to California tomorrow and Dawn would be back on a Sunday, which is the day before we go back to school after Christmas Vacation. She's looking forward to spend the rest of the vacation with her father.

Going back to school for a new year would be tough for me. Why? Because Amelia Freeman was killed in a car crash shortly after we went back to school from Christmas Vacation and that was way before I became friends with Kayla and Kaylee. I'm not going to think about it right now to ruin my happiest time on Christmas Day. That's the best way to ignore sad times to enjoy holidays. Dad agrees with me on that. I'm sure the DVD would make me feel better whenever I feel down by missing Kayla if I ever lose her. Honestly, I don't even want think about that right now. If it does happen one day, I'd be heartbroken.

The chicken was ready at around one-thirty since it takes awhile to cook. I like chicken sandwiches at night for dinner. Granny and Pop-Pop stayed until after dinner.

"I had a great Christmas, Daddy," I said.

"I'm glad," smiled Dad.

I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for everything," I said.

"No problem," said Sharon.

I went to bed at nine after I had a long day. I didn't care.


	8. Claudia II

Claudia- I can't wait for Aunt Peaches and Uncle Russ to come over for Christmas dinner with Lynn!

I had a couple of sketch pads, two new pairs of earrings, and some new clothes for Christmas from my parents and Janine. We also had gingerbread pancakes. It was a recipe from Mary Anne's parents that they started making a long time ago. They would make them every year. Mr. Spier and Mary Anne still love making them every Christmas even though Mrs. Spier's been dead for many years, but I think I heard that Mr. Spier stopped doing that when Mary Anne was in Iowa as an infant for about a year until he took her back to raise her by himself.

Here's something about both Aunt Peaches and Uncle Russ. They're my favorite relatives and I love them. They live around here, too. They got an infant daughter, Lynn- they named her after my middle name. They did got pregnant before Lynn, but they had a miscarriage. They're all coming over for Christmas dinner and I can't wait for them to arrive! They're due to come at six. There is no BSC meeting today since it's the holiday and I do know that no one wants to call to set up a sitter today. They'll probably wait until the Friday's meeting. Then, the doorbell rang as I went to answer and I noticed it was them who just arrived! Awesome!

"Hi!" I exclaimed hugging Aunt Peaches and Uncle Ross excitedly. "Hi, Lynn."

"Hi," smiled Aunt Peaches.

"You're early," I noted.

"It was supposed to snow before six, so we decided to beat it," said Uncle Russ.

"Good idea," I agreed.

"We're staying overnight since it's going to snow all through the night," added Aunt Peaches.

"Terrific!" exclaimed Janine who was thrilled about it.

"I agree," I said.

Honestly, I was also excited about them staying until tomorrow.

"Well, we're glad you are," smiled Mom.

That night, we were making Chicken for supper. Yum. We're also having mashed potatoes with gravy, corn, and yams. Dinner was ready by six-thirty. Snow had just started falling before six like Uncle Russ said. I'm sure glad they came otherwise we may be disappointed if they didn't show up due to snow. It was also a good thing the Christmas Party was held last night just in case snow starts. Whew! We prayed to thank god that Aunt Peaches, Uncle Russ, and Lynn came before the snow starts falling.

After dinner, I helped clean up. Aunt Peaches and I were clearing the table while the others were doing dishes. Uncle Russ was keeping Lynn busy. After all that was done, we were in the living room about to exchange gifts. I had a new art set from both Uncle Russ and Aunt Peaches. They got Janine a new dress with polka dots. They got Mom a very nice vase that was purple and blue. And, Dad got a new work suit. Aunt Peaches, Uncle Russ, and Lynn all got a new pair of gloves that Mary Anne made for them. It was my idea.

"Mary Anne must be talented at sewing," said Aunt Peaches.

"She is. Mimi taught her to do it," I told her.

"Wow. Tell her we thanked her," said Uncle Russ.

"I will," I promised.

After we were done with gifts, we got undressed and after Lynn was put down to bed at eight, we decided to watch a movie of A Christmas Carol. It's one of my favorite Christmas movies. After that, we went to bed at midnight. Aunt Peaches and Uncle Russ were staying downstairs. Lynn and I were sharing my room. Her play pen was in there. Isn't that neat or what? I love that idea. I wouldn't mind getting up if she wakes up during the night. A few hours later, I heard Lynn, who was up; crying and I got up to get her.

"What's the matter, Lynn?" I asked holding her.

I thought I could feel a wet diaper, so I changed it. I remembered Aunt Peaches kept the diaper bag in my room. Lynn was smiling at me.

"Is that better?" I asked.

I sat on the bed holding her in my arms to cradle her. Aunt Peaches came by.

"Was everything okay?" asked my aunt.

"Yes. Her diaper needed changing," I replied. "She's just smiling now."

"Good. Thank you," whispered Aunt Peaches.

"No problem," I whispered.

Lynn fell asleep within five minutes later and I put her in her crib as I covered her. She sleeps the rest of the night according to Aunt Peaches. Lynn is a very good sleeper. The next day, she woke up at eight-thirty because her teeth were bugging her. I put gel on them. Aunt Peaches showed me how when Lynn first came here. I've been an expert ever since. She was giggling. She's just happy that I did. I kept her on me in my bed until everyone else got up an hour later. I came down carrying Lynn.

"I'm glad that the snow stopped," said Aunt Peaches.

"Same here, but we can stay for lunch," said Uncle Russ.

"Neat-o," I said.

"Last night was the best Christmas ever," said Janine.

"I agree it was," I said.

"We should still have them here every year," added Janine.

"You bet we would," said Aunt Peaches.

At lunch, we had chicken sandwiches with chips. It's always fun to have them. After lunch, Aunt Peaches and Uncle Russ stayed until two or three. We didn't care. I helped them pack up the car. I even put Lynn in her car seat after they were ready to go.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," said Aunt Peaches.

"It was fun," I said.

"I agree it was," said Uncle Russ.

We talked for awhile until they took off to go home.


	9. Mallory

Jessi- Christmas is my favorite time of the year!

Mallory- Same here. Imagine having all eight younger kids to help out?

Jessi- They always have fun anyway.

Jessi's family is coming over for Christmas dinner and I am supposed to get my siblings to help us out to set the table. Do you think they would help out? All they want to do is play with their new gifts. I went over to them.

"Guys, you need to come help set the table to get ready before Jessi's family get here," I said. "You can play later."

"It's too early," said Jordan.

"Mom wants us to do it now," I told him. "I'm not doing it alone."

That made them help me out. We were done in no time. I'd be sitting with Jessi since we're best friends. We love to sit together especially at lunch. Jessi's family came 20 minutes later.

"Merry Christmas, Jessi," I said.

"Merry Christmas," said Jessi.

"It was fun last night," I said.

"I know. I'm glad Mary Anne about that video about Kayla," said Jessi.

"Isn't she the one who had leukemia until Mary Anne saved her?" asked Vanessa.

"Yes. She and Kaylee made a DVD that had pictures of Kayla, Kaylee, and Mary Anne to thank her so that way Mary Anne can watch it whenever she wants if she ever feels upset when Kayla dies one day," I said.

"Wow. She must have been surprised," said Vanessa.

"Very surprised," said Jessi.

"I made Mary Anne a present. Can one of you give it to her when you see her?" Vanessa asked me and Jessi.

"I'm sure she'd like that," said Jessi.

"That was very thoughtful of her," said Mom.

"I know," I agreed. "I can bring it to her at the meeting Friday since we decided not to hold it on Christmas."

"That was a good idea since families would be together on holidays," said Mom.

"I agree," said Jessi.

Then, it was time for dinner. We were having ham with corn, squash, and mashed potatoes along with gravy. We prayed before we started eating. It was a good meal. After we had dinner, we all cleaned up. Jessi even had permission to stay overnight, so she already her stuff in the overnight bag! This would be the best Christmas ever! Her family left by eight-thirty. After they left, Jessi and I had our pjs on. We decided to watch A Christmas Carolin the rec room downstairs. I love Christmas movies at this time of the year. We went to bed at around ten and we whispered in bed for awhile. Vanessa was still sleeping in my room using a cot. We fell asleep nearly 20 to 30 minutes later.

The next day, we were talking about going to the mall with the other girls since they were invited and I decided to give Mary Anne the gift from Vanessa today while we're at the mall. I wonder what Vanessa made. I can't wait to see what it was. We were due to meet them there for noon.

"We can drop your stuff off at your house on the way. Stacey is walking with us. She's coming over at eleven," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Jessi.

"Just remind me to grab Mary Anne's present before we leave," I said.

"I will," promised Jessi.

Stacey came over at eleven on the nose and Jessi did remind me to bring the gift like she promised.

"We're going by to Jessi's so she can bring her stuff home on the way to the mall," I said.

"Okay. Who is that present for you got there?" asked Stacey.

"Vanessa made something for Mary Anne," I replied.

"That's cool," said Stacey.

"So, I decided to give it to her at the mall," I said.

"That's a terrific idea to do," commented Stacey.

"I agree," said Jessi.

We left my house and we did let Jessi bring her stuff in her house like we planned. When she came back out ten minutes later, we continued on.

"I just unpacked my stuff before I came back out," said Jessi.

"That was a smart idea you won't have to do it when you get back home," I said.

At the mall, everyone was there except Mary Anne and Kayla.

"Where's Mary Anne?" I asked.

"She's coming. She's running a little late," said Dawn. "She just finished baby-sitting for Jenny while her parents were doing some morning errands."

"Okay. Are we still waiting for her before we go on?" I asked.

"She said she'll still meet us at the entrance," said Dawn.

"Where's Kayla?" asked Stacey.

"She wanted to come, but she offered to take care of the younger kids while my parents took D.J. and Mario, so they didn't need me for that," replied Kaylee.

That was when Mary Anne arrived.

"You must have a great Christmas yesterday," I said.

"I sure did. Jenny was playing with her new stuff she wanted to show me while her parents were out," said Mary Anne.

"What did she get?" asked Kristy.

"Just some new dresses, a new board game of Connect Four, some new jewelry, and so on," said Mary Anne. "In fact, she was wearing her new dress when I got there. She looked very nice."

"I bet," said Kristy.

"I got something for you. It was from Vanessa. She wanted me to give it to you when I see you, Mary Anne," I said giving it to her.

"Okay. I'll open it at home because I didn't want the clerks to think I stole something," said Mary Anne.

"Good idea," agreed Jessi.

The rest of us agreed as well. We didn't blame her for doing that. We went to the FYE, ate in the food court, and saw a movie. That's what we planned anyway. We saw a special production of A Child's Wish. I suspected that wasn't exactly a good idea because Mary Anne left in the middle of the movie when a girl learned she had cancer in her leg. None of us noticed that until after the movie.

"Um, where's Mary Anne?" I asked.

The rest of the girls noticed that empty spot.

"Uh-oh. Something's must be bothering her," said Kristy.

"Did she leave during the movie because it reminded her of cancer that Kayla has?" asked Stacey.

"I bet that was it," said Kaylee.

"We should go see where she is," said Dawn.

"Did she know we were going to see this movie?" asked Kaylee.

"I don't think she did," replied Jessi.

"Otherwise she could refuse to see it. She saw it after Kayla was first cancer-free with Logan and it bothered her," said Kristy.

"Was she worried that Kayla's cancer could return?" asked Stacey.

"Yes," replied Kaylee. "Mary Anne mentioned it to me and Kayla one time."


	10. Mary Anne VI

I was in tears when the others found me in the mall bench out of the movie exit.

"Are you okay now?" asked Kristy. "We didn't notice that you left until now. We just figured it out what was bugging you."

"I wish it didn't have to bother me," I said wiping my eyes. "Especially since I got terrified about Kayla's leukemia could come back again."

"I know," said Kristy. "I bet it's very hard to ignore that."

I just nodded. When I got home and got up to my room, I opened the card from Vanessa saying 'Dear Mary Anne, I decided to make you something very special because you are a great person to me. I also made you something to you when you deserved it when you saved her. I hope you'd enjoy it. Your client, Vanessa.' That was sweet of her. When I unwrapped the gift, I noticed it was a book and when I opened it, Vanessa made ten pages of poems dedicated to Kayla. That made my tears starting to roll down while I was reading them. I would keep this for the rest of my life. I can't wait to show it to the other girls at the meeting. Kayla and Kaylee would love to see this.

I was still in tears after I read the last page. I went to the phone to dial Mallory's number and Mrs. Pike answered.

"Hello," said Mrs. Pike.

"Hi. May I speak to Vanessa?" I asked.

"Sure, Mary Anne, hold on," said Mrs. Pike.

That was when Vanessa came on and said, "Hi, Mary Anne."

"I just wanted to thank you for the gift. I loved it especially with the poems dedicated to Kayla," I said.

"I'm glad you did so you can keep your best friend in memories even if you ever lose her one day," said Vanessa.

"I'll keep it forever and ever," I said.

After we finished chatting on the phone, I almost started crying and went back to my room. 

"Mary Anne?" asked a voice.

It was just Dad who came in to be with me.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Dad as he sat on the bed with me.

"Look what Vanessa made me," I said getting the book of poems to show it to him. "She made these poems that are dedicated to Kayla."

"Wow," said Dad after he read them. "That was very thoughtful of her."

"Fearing Kayla's illness would come back just bothers me. But I am glad Vanessa made the poems to keep Kayla in memories forever no matter what happens to Kayla," I said wiping my tears. "I already called her to thank her."

"I'm glad they all did something special, just for you," said Dad.

"I know," I said trying to smile a bit. "I'm just scared her illness could come back anytime."

"I know, sweetie," said Dad comforting me.

"We went to see A Child's Wish, but I left in the middle of the movie in tears since it was a cancer movie. I couldn't last long especially it reminded me of Kayla since she had cancer herself," I said.

"I bet," said Dad as I hugged him while I was still sobbing. "I just want you to be happy."

"I can't imagine losing her," I said.

"I know it can be hard," said Dad.

I'm grateful to have friends and family to support me through hard times worrying about Kayla. That night, I fell asleep at nine since I was a bit tired.

"She's already in bed?" asked Sharon.

"She was just tired that's all," replied Dad.

In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning in bed while moaning. It was based on the cancer movie only Kayla was in it, not Missy.

"No, no," I was calling out. "No, no."

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he came in to me. "Mary Anne, it's okay."

"No, no. No, no," I continued.

"Mary Anne, wake up," said Dad shaking me gently as I woke up. "You were having a bad dream."

"It was based on that cancer movie only Kayla was in it as the main character," I said.

"Oh. It'll be alright, honey," said Dad.

The next day, I got up feeling tired, so I took a shower and felt much better after that. I looked outside and it was snowing light. Unfortunately, we lost power about two hours later. What else is new? Worst of all, I was freezing. I had my sweatshirt on.

"The wires aren't working properly," said Dad who had a flashlight.

Just terrific, I said to myself.

"We can turn up the heat," said Sharon.

"Sounds good, it's cold in here," I said.

That's what she did. Luckily, Dad had the fireplace going, so I sat near there to keep myself warm while I was reading. However, I was still cold. At least I'm sitting near the fireplace. That's all I care about.

"I'm going to make hot chocolate. Would you like some so you can warm up even more?" asked Dad.

"Yes please," I smiled as I got up to get one.

Luckily, it did warm me up even more. I wasn't cold as I was before, but left my sweatshirt on just in case I get cold again.

"When the power is expected to return?" I asked.

"Probably not until tonight," replied Sharon. "Good thing Dawn and Jeff left last night before it started snowing."

"I agree with you," I said.

Later, I couldn't breathe and rushed up to get my inhaler.

"I should go see if Mary Anne's okay," said Dad.

In my room, I was looking for the inhaler, but couldn't find it. Then, it hit me. I went to my nightstand drawer and took it out to use it. Then, I noticed it was empty. Uh-oh. That was the first time it has happened. Luckily, I remembered that I got my second one in my purse and went there to get it out in a hurry to use it.

That was when he came in and said, "Are you okay?"

I just nodded while I was using my inhaler. I was also trying not to cough. I felt better ten to fifteen minutes later.

"Are you alright now?" asked Dad.

"I'll be fine. Thank goodness I had two inhalers because one of them was empty. I had kept my spare one in my purse," I said.

"I agree it was a good thing," said Dad.


	11. Kristy II

Later, the phone rang as I picked up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, Kristy," said Mary Anne.

"Oh, hi, Mary Anne, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, I want to bring that gift from Vanessa. Wait until you see at the next meeting," said Mary Anne.

"Okay. You opened it already?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Mary Anne. "I opened it right after I got home."

"Wow. That was quick," I said.

"I already called Vanessa to thank her," said Mary Anne.

"That's good," I said.

"I know," agreed Mary Anne. "I already showed it to Dad."

Later, at Claudia's, the meeting was about to start when I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Mary Anne?" I asked.

"Relax. It's only five-twenty-eight," replied Claudia. "She has time to spare."

That was when Mary Anne came and said, "Hi, girls."

"Hi," we said.

Mary Anne looked at the clock and said, "Oh, good. I made it."

"Was everything alright?" I asked.

"That breathing problem was driving me nuts before I left my house. Thank god it lasted ten minutes! I thought it would never last," said Mary Anne. "I hate having trouble to breathe. Maybe if I didn't get pneumonia, I wouldn't have breathing problems."

"I'm sure it wouldn't stop from what you like to do," I said.

"And, get used to it," added Stacey.

"True," agreed Mary Anne. "I just hope it won't make me late to meetings though."

"Did you bring that gift from Vanessa to show it everyone else?" asked Mallory.

"I did," replied Mary Anne as she takes it out.

"Wow! It's a book on poems," I said.

"You'll never guess who Vanessa dedicated this to. You got to read and find out," said Mary Anne.

"Okay," I said.

Something's telling me the poems are about Kayla. Sure enough, I was right when everyone knew who that was about.

"That was very nice when Vanessa did the poems about Kayla," I said.

"I know. I was very surprised. I cried in happy tears," said Mary Anne.

"What a surprise," said Stacey as we laughed since Mary Anne cries very easily about anything.

"I'll keep that forever and ever," said Mary Anne. "Even if something happens to Kayla."

"I bet you'll show that to her and Kaylee, too," I said.

"I plan on that after the meeting," said Mary Anne with a grin. "I can't wait to show it to her."

After the meeting, Mary Anne and I walked out together and went to Kaylee's. She was on the porch.

"Hi," said Kaylee.

"Hi, Kaylee," we said.

"Look what Vanessa made me," said Mary Anne as she showed her neighbor the book of poems.

After that, Mary Anne said, "She dedicated these poems to Kayla."

"Seriously?" asked Kaylee as Mary Anne nodded. "Nice."

"I couldn't wait to show you," said Mary Anne.

"That was nice of Vanessa for what she did," said Kaylee. "I'll show this to Kayla. She'll be thrilled about this."

"I agree," said Mary Anne. "I was so happy that I burst into tears with joy. I already showed it to the others including Dad. They all liked it. I already thanked Vanessa."

That was when Kayla came right out.

"Look what Vanessa made for Mary Anne," said Kaylee.

Kayla noticed it was about her.

"Wow, this is amazing," said Kayla who was happy about it.

"I bet she'd be terrific at being a poet in the future," said Kaylee.

"Me, too- even though she always speaks in rhymes," said Mary Anne.

We laughed at that. After we visited the Willis girls, we went to Mary Anne since Charlie is getting me any minute to bring me home for dinner.

"Would you mind me bringing that book to show it to my family?" I asked.

"Okay. As long as you bring it back," teased Mary Anne.

"Don't worry I will," I promised.

"That's a good girl," joked Mary Anne as we giggled.

That was when Charlie arrived.

"There is he," I said. "See you later."

Later, I did show the book of poems to everyone in my family. They all enjoyed it.

"That was very sweet of Vanessa," said Mom.

"I know," I agreed. "Mary Anne really liked it, too. Both Kayla and Kaylee were excited to see that."

"I bet," said Mom.

"Mary Anne will keep it no matter what happens to Kayla," I said.

The next day, I left home bringing the poems with me to make sure I gave it back to Mary Anne like I promised. We planned to be at her house again to watch a movie anyway, so that was a perfect time to give the book back to her.

At Mary Anne's, I gave the book of poems back to her.

"Thanks," said Mary Anne.

"Everyone in my family commented on the poems," I said.

"I bet," said Mary Anne.

We watched A Christmas Carol like we planned to do so. We also made popcorn before we put the movie in. I stayed for dinner. Mr. Spier ordered Chinese and brought it home on the way home from work. We had a fun time and Mary Anne was glad about the gift. She wants to show it to her grandmother one day.

I'm glad we all had a great Christmas adventure.

The End


End file.
